D-BC: Episode 24
Samantha) Okay, now what Culburym? ''' '''Culburym) Move Alexandria, she's in my way and I'm going to need room... Samantha) Okay, give me a second *Puts phone in purse* ( Samantha gets off the chair and picks Alexandria up ) ' '''Alexandria) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-' 'Samantha) *Holds Alexandria against her, in her arms* It's okay, sweatheart...*Walks towards her Mother* ' '( Comosa follows Samantha ) ' '( Samantha looks at the door ) ' '( The glass on the door is cracked with black marks ) ' '''( Samantha sits down, next to her mother ) Culburym) Thanks Samantha Samantha) You're welcome! ' '( Culburym comes out of her ball form, bent down to prevent breaking the ceiling ) ( The doctor's head mutates into bug-like, black sphere head ) ''' '''Culburym) ... ( The black sphere creature punches the window ) ' '( The window shatters ) ' '( Culburym releases icy winds from the skin sticking around her head ) ( The icy winds hit the door ) ' '( The door freezes ) ' '( The icy winds go through broken window and freeze the black sphere creature ) ' '( Culburym continues releasing icy winds ) ( Everything in the icy wind's path, goes into a deep freeze ) ' '( Comosa comes flashing different colors, keeping Alexandria amused ) ''' '''Samantha) *Looks at her Mother* Mom... By Arric... ( Arric runs through the hallway ) ' 'Osbyss Tigator) *Following* Can I blow him up? Arric) NO! *Turns left* ' '''Osbyss Tigator) *Turns left* COME ON! ' '''Arric) *Running* You're not blowing anything up... Osbyss Tigator) *Following* LIAR! ''' '''Arric) *About to turn left* I'm not *Turns left* I am... Osbyss Tigator) *Turns left* YES! *Stares at the black sphere creature with purple eyes* ( The black sphere creature glows purple ) ' '( The icy winds stop ) ' '( The black sphere creature breaks out of the ice and looks at Arric ) ' '''Arric) I SEE YOU! ' 'Black Sphere Creature) *Creepy voice* ARRIC! *Runs towards Arric* ' 'Arric) Tigator! ' 'Osbyss Tigator) Wait! ' '( The black sphere creature jumps ) ' '''BOOM! ( The black sphere creature blows up ) ' '( Black spheres fly everywhere ) Arric) You could have been faster! *Looks at Tigator, then runs* ''' ''In their mother's room...'' '''( Culburym turns to her ball form ) Alexandria) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Comosa) Baby Alexandria, stop crying! ''' '''Samantha) *Rocking Alexandria* It's over, everything's alright, Alexandria ( Sara looks at Samantha, then closes her eyes quickly ) ( Alexandria calms down ) ''' '''Arric) *Walks in* Now it's time to leave... Samantha) What about Mom? ''' '''Arric) She's signed out, we have Serenity anyways Samantha) But the mansion was totally destroyed! Arric) ...yeah... Samantha) So now what? ''' '''Arric) We can stay at Julie's and drop Mom off at Serenity's home... Samantha) But is Serenity there and why drop her off? ' '''Arric) We'll see! Can we just go! ' 'Samantha) Are you going to carry Mom? ' 'Arric) Yeah, sure, why not! ' '''Samantha) Don't be mean... Comosa) *Hits Arric's cheek* There's a baby! ' '''Arric) Okay...-_- *Walks over to his Mother* Can you at least help me lift, Samantha? ' 'Samantha) My hands are full ' 'Arric) Rea-' 'Sara) *Opens eyes and pops up* BOO! ' '( Arric and Samantha jump ) ' '''Arric) ... Samantha) Mom, I have a baby here! ''' '''Alexandria) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Comosa) *Flashing colors* No one can understand "BABY"! ' '''Samantha) Nope ' 'Culburym) How about we all go before someone gets iced! ' 'Arric) I KNOW, RIGHT! ' 'BOOM! ' '''D-BC: Episode 25 Grade of D-BC: Episode 24? S A B C D F Category:Samantha Category:Culburym Category:Alexandria Category:Comosa Category:Samantha's Mom Category:Black Creatures Category:Arric Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Julie Category:Serenity